Lightsaber Training
by Broda Decin
Summary: Here you will learn about all the styles of lightsaber combat and how to learn them
1. Lightsaber training

**Hello everyone this teaches people lightsaber combat, this chapter shows facts about all the styles so that you can choose what you want to learn.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of this knowledge goes to Komali's Jedi Order**

**Lightsaber Combat **

Lightsaber combat is a way of learning to wield a weapon effectively, and helps with strength, speed and accuracy. Here you will find all you need to know to learn how to use a lightsaber and fight lightsaber duels like in the films.

**Health and Safety**

Although all techniques here are safe if done correctly, there is still an element of risk invovled. it is possible that yourself or others may be injured during combat. The administrator or host of this site** cannot be held responsible **for any injuries that may occur.

**Lightsaber Forms **

**Form 1 – Shii Cho**

I suggest all beginners to sword fighting learn this first. It gives you the basic methods of fighting with a Lightsaber.

Have simple duels with an opponent where you both attack and parry each others blows. Nothing to fancy, just a simple duel where one tries to stop being hit the other tries to hit the opponent. Then swap roles so that you get good at attack and defence.

**Form 2 – Makashi**

The ultimate refinement of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat became Form II, advancing the precision of blade manipulation to its finest possible degree and producing the greatest dueling masters the galaxy has ever seen.  
Today Form II is an archaism studied by almost no one in the Jedi Order, because it is not relevant to current tactical situations, in which Jedi enemies rarely fight with lightsabers. Even with the resurgence of the Sith, confrontation of an enemy with a lightsaber is an exceedingly rare prospect for a Jedi, so they continue to focus on more practical Forms. Sith expecting to battle lightsaber-wielding Jedi, however, find Form II a powerful technique.

_Training_

In a large room or garden place lots of poles between 50cm and 200cm in height around the area, spaced however you want. It is best to attach them to a round base about 30cm in diameter. Now, with your lightsaber, attempt to go around the room knocking them all down within a time limit you set yourself. Use a wide range of movements from high sweeps for the tall sticks to low sweeps for the low sticks. If you succeed try again moving the sticks to another position and make the time limit less this time until you can do it quickly.

_Advanced Training_

Now try this same method of training, only do it blindfolded. Use your feelings on where the sticks are and their height. Once you have mastered this try the next stage of training.

_Stage 2_

Now have a duel with someone. Use your feelings and use the high, low and medium attacks you know. Here you will also get better defence techniques which will improve from what you learnt in Form 1.

You can also get lessons in the Spanish form of fencing, called La Destreza Verdadera.

**Form 3 – Soresu**

Form III maximizes defensive protection in a style characterized by tight, efficient movements that expose minimal target area compared to the relatively open style of some of the other Forms.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi takes up a dedication to Form III after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn (who favored Form IV), since it was apparent to Kenobi that Jinn's defense was insufficient against the Sith techniques of Darth Maul. True Form III masters are considered invincible. Even in his elder years, Kenobi remains a formidable Form III practitioner.

To fight this form you will need to be physically fit because it is a very long method of fighting and if you get tired first you will fall first.

_Training_

It is best to do lots of physical training first to build up your strength and ability to fight for long periods of time. Once you have done this fight an opponent this style and train up in defence techniques.

**Form 4 – Ataru**

The master practitioners of Form IV make extensive use of acrobatic maneuvers often thought not physically possible by using the Force to guide their motion. In order to master Ataru, a Jedi must be able to control his anger, because if he doesn't, his combat becomes aggressive and leads to the Dark side. Even the most skilled Jedi, such as Yoda, have difficulties controling their anger in such a situation. Ataru users have to concentrate and make their move wisely due to the terrible consequences.

Spinning, jumping and running very high and very fast, masters of Form IV are sometimes only seen as a blur. In order to achieve the acrobatic prowess, amazing reflexes and physical punch of this form, a Jedi Master would focus on the Force, letting it flow deeply throughout his entire physicality, even allowing him to overcome the limitations of old age. Due to its aggressive nature, it is an effective form to use against single enemies; however, it leaves the user open to attacks from multiple opponents; therefore, it is wise to use Ataru in a duel, but not in open warfare.

Make sure you get professional trainign for doing such acrobatic moves.

(Watch Yoda fighting for moves in Ataru.)

**Form 5 – Djem So**

During an era when Jedi were called upon to more actively maintain the peace in the galaxy, Form V arose alongside Form IV to address a need for greater power among the Jedi. Jedi Masters who felt that Form III could be too passive developed Form V. A Form III master might be undefeatable, but neither could he necessarily overcome his enemy. Form V focuses on strength and lightsaber attack moves. This Form exploits the ability of the lightsaber to block a blaster bolt and turns this defensive move into an offensive attack by deflecting the bolt deliberately towards an opponent. A dedication to the power and strength necessary to defeat an enemy characterizes the philosophy of Form V, which some Jedi describe by the maxim "peace through superior firepower." To some Jedi Knights, Form V represents a worthy discipline prepared for any threat; to others Form V seems to foster an inappropriate focus on dominating others.  
If you learn Form 5 it is also a useful idea to learn Form 3 as well.

**Form 6 – Nimen**

This Form balances the emphases of other Forms with overall moderation, in keeping with the Jedi quest to achieve true harmony and justice without resorting to the rule of power. It is considered the "diplomat's Form" because it is less intensive in its demands than the other disciplines, allowing Jedi to spend more time developing their skills in perception, political strategy, and negotiation. In practice, Form VI is a combination of Forms I, III, IV, and V. Young Jedi spend their first few years studying Form I and then a year or two with each additional Form before completing their training. By comparison, a Form VI master will spend at least ten years studying only that Form after completing the basic Form I training. Form VI well suits the modern Jedi's role in the galaxy, in which a Knight overly trained in martial combat might be at a loss to resolve a complex political conflict between star systems. However, full masters of other Forms sometimes consider Form VI to be insufficiently demanding.

Form 7 - Juyo

Only high-level masters of multiple Forms can achieve and control the ultimate descipline known as Form VII. This is the most difficult and demanding of all Forms, but it can eventually lead to fantastic power and skill. Form VII employs bold, direct movements, more open and kinetic than Form V but not so elaborate in appearance as Form IV. In addition to very advanced Force-assisted jumps and movements, Form VII tactics overwhelm opponents with seemingly unconnected staccato sequences, making the Form highly unpredictable in battle. This trait makes for a much more difficult execution than the graceful, linked move sequences of Form IV. Form VII requires the intensity of Form V, but much greater energy since that focus is wielded more broadly. Form VII draws upon a deeper well of emotion than even Form V, yet masters it more fully. The outward bearing of a Form VII practitioner is one of calm, but the inner pressure verges on explosion. Form VII is still under development since so few can achieve the necessary mastery to advance the art.

**Unofficial Forms**

The unofficial forms can be chosen once you have reached the rank of Knight or if you are a Council Member.

**Form 8 - Sokan**

Sokan uses fast moves against the opponent, targeting the arms and legs in order to defeat their opponent. Terrain is also used to help defeat the enemy, such as using higher ground to offer an advantageous position.

**Form 9 - Shien**

Shien uniquely involves a Jedi holding the lightsaber horizontally. The Jedi pointed the end of the blade at the opponent; it was swung in a fast arc while the Jedi punched his or her saber-hand at his or her opposing combatant, in a stabbing motion.

**Form 10 - Jar'Kai**

This Form uses two lightsabers in combat, one in each hand. One lightsaber is usually used for attack and the other for defence

Unorthodox Styles

There are also unorthodox styles of fighting, such as using a double bladed lightsaber or holding the lightsaber so that the blade points behind you instead of infront.


	2. Shii cho

**So here's chapter 2 which teaches about shii Cho. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to komalis Jedi order**

**Form I - Shii Cho **

Pronunciation - Sh-eye Cho

Shii Cho is the most basic form of lightsaber combat, and as such is a good form to use if other forms fail to defeat an opponent. Shii Cho is the first form taught to the younglings, and focuses on stances, and basic body zone attacks. Teachers also use Shii Cho to help teach their students to act with their feelings, rather than with their senses.

**Body Zones **

The body is divided into 6 zones where attacks or parries occur:

1. Head (Slashing attacks to the neck are considered Zone 2 or 3 attacks)  
2. Right arm & side

3. Left arm & side

4. Back

5. Right leg

6. Left leg

Attacks and parries are described in terms of the body zone they concern. "Attack 1" is a blow to the opponent's head, "parry 2" the block of an attack to your right arm or side, and so on. Attack zones are those you see on your opponent, while parry zones are those of your own body.

**The Lightsaber **

**The Lightsaber  
**  
The Lightsaber is on average about a meter long, so this is an ideal length to train with. Use a wood or metal blade, with a strong handle (to avoid the handle breaking or being crushed when you're in a tight grip lock).

The Lightsabers are used a lot like they are used in Kendo or Katana - Japanese Martial arts.

**Holding the Lightsaber**

Most actions are taken with the lightsaber held in both hands, the lower, left hand does all the work while the right guides the blade. Interestingly enough, there is no left handed grip in Japanese martial arts. In fact, a left hander actually has a slight strength advantage with a slight loss of directional control with this grip. Vader switched his grip when fighting Kenobi in ANH, probably for cinematic reasons, but it could be that he wanted to gain a psychological advantage over his old Master, who would certainly be well familiar with his normal fighting techniques.  
The proper grip is firm, yet relaxed until just before the moment of contact with your opponent's body. Then, the grip tightens, not unlike wringing water from a towel, as the wrists transmit the final snap of power into the blow in a kind of whipping action.

Grip the base of the handle using your left hand with no part protruding below the smallest finger. The smallest finger grips most tightly, with grip decreasing in strength up to the index finger and thumb. The web of skin between thumb and forefinger does not touch the handle.

Your right hand grips just below the guard. The strength of grip is similar to the left hand. Some martial artists have the right forefinger very loose, crooked almost as if it were on the trigger of a gun.

Your hands should be about 2 finger widths apart. This is often where the switch is located on some Lightsabers.

Your left hand is the primary source of power. Your right hand guides the blade.

**The Force**

In oriental martial arts, all energy comes from your center of gravity, about 50mm (2 inches) below your navel centered inside your body. This is the point about which all energy moves. Unless you are moving, this point is almost still except when moving up or down. When you apply force you move this point down. In other words, all moves start by moving this point up then down as energy is expended.  
Most Japanese martial arts also make heavy use of the voice using a yell that accompanies all aggressive strike called "kiai." This loud shout causes the diaphragm to contract, forcing air out of the chest and adding structural strength to the body.

You should learn each move so you can perform them by instinct instead of having to think about it, because in a duel you don't have time to think, and must rely on your skill and instinct.

**Footwork **

If your feet pass each other they should move in little arcs, coming first in toward the other foot before arcing out to their final position. More often your feet will not pass each other, as the leading foot needs to stay in front for the combat system to remain effective, especially against another Jedi.

Move the foot closest to your opponent into position first, then pull the other foot into position as fast as possible to avoid being off balance for too long. The feet should slide or skim the floor so that you are never really off balance. If the foot is lifted at all it is usually the heel that lifts leaving the toe to skim the surface. There are similar to silent stalking techniques used by Ninja and North American natives, where all movement is toe-to-heel rather than the usual heel-to-toe.

An interesting note is that most samurai and apparently Jedi also, wore long flowing robes to conceal their footwork, as it gives away their next move.

**Stances **

All strength and propulsion in the martial arts starts in the feet. The stance is important in fighting, as it not only provides balance but also the energy to be placed into an attack. It is the basis upon which all lightsaber combat is placed. It involves footwork, the alignment of the legs and torso, the straightening of the back, and the loosening of the arms so that they can snap into the desired position. Keys to good stances include: allowing the dominant foot to be the main source of propulsion, keeping the knees bent, keeping the back straight, and constant, calm breathing.

The Stance Grid:

**Rear**

**Center**

**Forward**

**Aggressive**

Aggressive Back

Aggressive Neutral

Aggressive Forward

**Neutral**

Neutral Back

Jedi Ready

Neutral Forward

**Defensive**

Defensive Back

Defensive Neutral

Defensive Forward

**Jedi Ready**

The most basic of all Jedi stances - also called "basic neutral" - this one employs stepping back with the dominant foot and drawing the lightsaber so that it is parrying on the dominant side. Weight is distributed evenly between the feet. It is natural that the dominant shoulder be rolled slightly back. The hilt of the lightsaber is held down level with the waist with the tip of the lightsaber pointed at or slightly over the head of the target. This stance is similar to the _chûdan-no-kamae_ in kendo, except in the kendo form you step _forward_ with the dominant foot as you draw the blade. This is evidence of the Jedi only using Lightsabers as a matter of defense of themselves and others, whereas in kendo the purpose is for attack.

In Episode I, Obi-Wan Kenobi always used this stance when drawing his lightsaber, and hastily moved into it as well. This shows how undisciplined he was as a padawan. His feet shifted oddly so that his rear foot was not in a straight line pointing forward, his back was hunched forward (this reduces both balance as well as the flow of energy to-and-from the internal organs), and he held the point of his lightsaber so high that it partially obscured his vision. It is possible he is attempting an _aggressive forward_ stance. By Episode II, he has changed more so into his former master's style.

**Neutral Forward**

Very similar to Jedi ready, except that the dominant foot is forward - identical to _chûdan-no-kamae_ - with the lightsaber hilt close to the waist, the blade pointed to the enemy. Slightly more weight is on the front foot than the rear, which means that the dominant leg is still the one that propels the attack.

Anakin uses this stance in Episode II. He centers himself by setting his stance and swinging his blade slowly from behind his back, over his head, down centerline of his body, and settling the lightsaber in place.

**Defensive Neutral**

A good defensive posture, defensive neutral is ready for any occurrence but is also non-threatening. The dominant foot is drawn back and pointed approximately forty-five degrees out to the side. Approximately sixty-percent of the weight is on the back foot. The dominant shoulder is rolled back as the blade is drawn. The lightsaber is held vertically next to that side of the head, in the pocket created by the shoulder. This form is almost identical to the _hassô-no-kamae_ stance found in kendo.

In Episode I, Qui-Gon Jinn uses this stance when drawing his lightsaber. His form is almost flawless, showing the years of training and discipline spent acquiring his skill. He holds his lightsaber back in such a fashion that his eyes are able to scan a wide forward arc, looking for targets and watching attacks. With his long legs, he is able to hold his feet wide, ready to spring forward at a moment's notice. In Episode II, Obi-wan has followed in his master's footsteps and picked up this stance, and in Episode III when he is fighting Anakin just before Anakin jumps on to the same platform you see Obi-Wan using the stance.

**Defensive Back**

The best defensive posture in sword combat, defensive back is nigh-impossible to penetrate and nigh-impossible to launch an attack from. The hilt of the blade is raised high towards the face, the point of the blade pointed diagonally down at the ground. From this position slashing strikes aimed at the torso can be easily blocked, and stabbing strikes can be quickly parried with wide, sweeping moves from which the defender can quickly move forward into a better stance. Another advantage of this stance is that the blade can be quickly swung all the way around the torso to block attacks from all directions.

**Aggressive Neutral**

A very threatening stance similar to the Jedi ready stance. This involves standing with more of the weight on the front foot rather than the rear. The arms are held so that the hilt of the lightsaber is in line with the solar plexus, and the point of the lightsaber is directed at the target's head. The distance from the body to the lightsaber is greater than most stances. This form is not very useful in conventional combat, but is very deadly in lightsaber-on-lightsaber Sidious uses this when he is fighting Mace Windu.

Combined with the elegant, flowing, and swift motions of Form II, this stance allows Count Dooku to keep his guard up while pressing the attack. Even when facing an Anakin Skywalker armed with two Lightsabers, he is able to gain an advantage by keeping his enemy at arm's length.

_Sidious uses Aggressive Neutral against Yoda_

**Aggressive Back**

A more radical stance than most, aggressive back is a low posture from which a swift attack can be launched. The back foot is pointed out almost ninety-degrees from the body and is holding over eighty-percent of the weight. The front foot is extended forward, almost straight. The lightsaber is held on the dominant side, right beside the head, its blade facing directly forward. Like aggressive neutral, this stance is only useful for taking on a single enemy armed with a lightsaber, especially since it obstructs view of the right side of the body.

This is Obi-wan's stance from Episode III. He uses it mainly in facing General Grievous, alternating at times with aggressive neutral. This leaves him open to attack from surrounding droids, but he realizes that danger is minute in scope to giving Grievous one inch of advantage.

**Velocities and Dulons **

**Velocities**

To develop lightning reflexes and tight control, Jedi face each other in drills called velocities. The tenth velocity sequence takes each opponent through a series of attacks and parries and is repeated in turn at ever greater speed until one opponent is felled or yields with the declaration, "Solah." That is, Jedi in training run lightsaber velocities endlessly to increase their key skills and physical stamina.

Building on these basics, Jedi can go beyond what is physically possible, allowing the force to flow through them. A Padawan practices for the trials of passage using Dulon: Solo sequences of moves in which the opponents are only envisioned. The patterns of velocities and Dulon prepare a Jedi for the unpredictable realm of combat.

**Dulons**

Whereas with velocities you train with a partner, a dulon is training by yourself. Practicing each of the different techniques one by one until you know them well, then having a duel without an opponent, where you use the techniques you have learned. If they are attacking techniques you move forward or stay still, if defensive, you move backwards or stay still. Here are a few Dulon exercises I found, thanks to this site:

Real Jedi Knights

**Mental Aspect of Shii Cho **

**Predictions**

It is important to try to predict your opponent's next moves and plans in order to avoid falling into traps. It is useful for a beginner to practice slow duels so they can see where their vulnerable points are to exploit, this makes it easier to predict attacks.

For example.

Your opponent makes a _Basic Attack 6_.

You parry it with _Basic Parry 6_. This leaves your right side open to attack and so chances are your opponent's next move will attack your right side. An attack to your right side will also be the easiest option for your opponent to attack.

Your opponent, as predicted, makes a _Diagonal Attack 2_.

In you parry this move with _Vertical Parry 2_, leaving your left side open, and so on.

**Attack **

**The Saber Lock**

A saber lock can be either defensive or offensive. Both opponents lock their Lightsabers together and both try to push through the others defenses, often using the opportunity to glare at their opponent. Dark Side users often take the opportunity to mock and jeer at their opponent.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Putting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponent's right arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical in front of your face, bring the blade down at your opponent's right arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical in front of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents left arm

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 4**

This attack is just Attack 2 or 3, but aimed at your opponents back, and should only be done if the back is open for such an attack.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponent's leg.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponent's leg.

**Defense **

**High Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hand above and in front of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simply involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical in front of your face, bring the blade down right arm, defending your right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simply involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical in front of your face, bring the blade down left arm, defending your left side.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**Basic Block - Defense 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**Basic Block - Defense 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defense Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin.


	3. Makashi

**Heres makashi for all Siths who wish to learn it considering that this is the form of the sith, enjoy**

**Form II - Makashi **

Pronunciation - Mah-kah-she

Form II was developed from Form I, as a means of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. Makashi executes swift, elegant, powerful and accurate techniques, while using as little energy as possible. When mastered, the user can execute extreme precision offensive and defensive moves with minimal effort, while the opponent tires themselves with their Form.

The techniques of Makashi require small, swift cuts, parries and lunges. The blade manipulation required for this Form fequires much focus and training, but when mastered this Form can be devastating to lightsaber weilders.

Feints would also be commonly used to confuse or set-up their opponents for a trap, a tactic that Count Dooku commonly used in his duels during the Clone Wars. Precise footwork and movements are required for maintaining proper distance from the opponent during defense and/or when moving in for an attack. The blade manipulation required for this form was very refined and required intense focus. Timing, accuracy, and skill, rather than strength are relied on to defeat your opponent and with a skilled practitioner, the results were extremely potent. However, if against more than one opponent this form becomes fairly obsolete.

**Mental Aspect of Makashi **

As with all forms, there is a certain degree of mental ability in Makashi. When in combat you have to be completely focused on the combat and the area around you, always looking for a gap in your opponents defenses, a weakness to exploit - while being aware of your own weaknesses and making sure they don't be exploited.

**Feints**

A faint is a fake attack used to divert your opponents attention allowing you to exploit a gap in their defences. Always be thinking of feint techniques and how you will exploit the position your opponent is in when you have executed the feint.

**Distance**

During Makashi you must always be analysing your distance from your opponent, predicting what his next move will be and being the correct distance from him when he executes his move.

**Timing and Accuracy**

Timing and accuracy are very important in Makashi. With good accuracy and timing you can exploit even the smallest open areas in your opponents defences.

**Conserve Energy**

Your techniques should become fluid, almost like you are dancing. You must learn to apply the right amount of force behind each stroke so as not to tire yourself out. Makashi is about speed and ccuracy, not about strength - so you should not be wasting energy trying to hit your opponent as hard as possible.

**Feints **

**Misleading Feint**

This faint involves misleading your opponent by looking at an area of their boy as if you are going to attack it, then attacking a different area while continuing to look at the area you were looking at. For this to be effective, look at where your attacks will go throughout the duel, and hit where you look. This makes your opponent think there is a pattern that you look where you attack and may even lure them into a false sense of security.

**Misinterpretting Feint**

This involves making your opponent misinterpret your attack. For example, you bring the saber high up behind your head as if you plan to attack his head, then swipe for his legs. This is most effective when combined with _Misleading Feint _as the two are very similar.

**One Handed Attack 1 Feint**

Using the One Hand Vertical Slash Attack 1 technique featured below, slash at your opponents head, then swiftly follow up with a one handedslash to your opponents left leg. if you perform this fast enough your opponent won't have time to get their saber to defend their leg. If you have two hands on the slash at the leg, it slows down movement.

**Attack **

Makashi attacks are very swift and accurate, yet allow the user to conserve as much energy as possible. Each attack does not need much power and is more focused on accuracy. Many attacks are one handed, because you can not put as much power into the attack that way.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Puting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**One Handed Verticle Slash - Attack 1**

Holding he saber in Makashi Stance, swing the saber round behind you so it swings up and arcs over at your opponetns head. This move should be smooth and should follow through if you can.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents right arm.

**Diagonal Slash - Attack 2**

Using one hand, bring the lightsaber over your left shoulder and slash diagonally at your opponents right arm. The lightsaber should finish pointing down by your left leg.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents left arm

**Diagonal Slash - Attack 3**

Using one hand, bring the lightsaber over your right shoulder and slash diagonally at your opponents left arm. The lightsaber should finish pointing down by your right leg, across your body.

**Double Attack - Attack 3 + Attack 6**

When in the _Makashi Stance_, swing the saber round with one hand to the left, then arc it round behind your back, rising so you slash at your opponents left arm, but follow through, arcing the saber back round your back, but lowering the blade so it hits your opponents left leg.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Diagonal Slash - Attack 5**

From the Makashi Stance bring the saber in an arc, sweeping the blade round from the right, over your head and slashing round at your opponents right leg.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Diagonal Slash - Attack 6**

From the Makashi Stance bring the saber in an arc, sweeping the blade round from the left, over your head and slashing round at your opponents left leg.

**Defence **

Defence for Makashi involves techniques both one handed and two handed. Strength is more important with the defence so Makashi defence techniques are often two handed.

**High Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hande above and infront of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**One Handed High Parry 1**

This is similar to the High Parry, but with one hand.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**One Handed Basic Parry 2**

Similar to Basic Parry 2, but with one hand.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**One Handed Verticle Parry 2**

This is similar to Verticle Parry 2, but you use one hand.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down right arm, defending your right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**One Handed Basic Parry 3**

Similar to Basic Parry 3, but with one hand.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**One Handed Verticle Parry 3**

This is similar to Verticle Parry 3, but you use one hand.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down left arm, defending your left side.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**One Handed Over Head Parry 4**

Siimilar to the Overhead Parry 4, but this technique uses one hand.

**Basic Block - Defence 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**One Handed Basic Parry 5**

This technique is similar to Basic Block - Defence 5, however the user only has on hand on the handle.

**Basic Block - Defence 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**One Handed Basic Parry 6**

This technique is similar to Basic Block - Defence 6, however the user only has on hand on the handle.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin.

**One Handed Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Similar to the Kai Kan Drop Stance, hold the saber so the blade is horizontal just below chin height. Hold the handle at the left hand side.


	4. Soresu

**Heres soresu what I'm going to be practicing when I'm done learning shii cho and makashi, enjoy**

**Form III - Soresu **

Pronunciation - Soh-ray-zu

This form was developed in the Star Wars Universe to deflect blaster bolts, and as such is a very defensive form. The tecniques required for this form involve keeping the blade close to the body, to leave as little of the body exposed as possible, and allowing the user to chieve techniques with minimal effort, as fights while using Soresu are long and if the user of Soresu tires he will fall. If mastered to its finest degree, Soresu users can be near invincible in combat.

Practitioners of Soresu comfortably remain on the defensive until their opponents make a mistake; only then do they strike offensively. Soresu can best be described as a passive form and one to be used by Masters who are extremely patient and passive. Soresu users do not wish to fight, or harm. Even during a fight they prefer to remain on the defensive, and only when absolutely necessary will they strike.

Due to the emphasis on defense training in Form III involved preperation for prolonged battles so that the user may learn as much as possible about their opponent or opponents whilst engaged in possibly deadly combat. Also, by being more capable in lenghy battles a Soresu user was in a position to gain control of the situation and provide multiple options for the duelist; such as the choice to either kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent. Many Soresu practitioners survived the Battle of Geonosis, thanks in part to its specialization in fending off blaster-fire. In fact, all Jedi probably had to be trained in some minimal amount of Form III when they were younglingd and/or Padawans to prepare them when fending of blaster wielding opponents, while well trained users could survive even when surrounded by multiple atackers. Soresu's greatest power lies in the endurance and control a practitioner eventually develops. Masters of the form leave no opening for their opponents to take advantage of, while waiting for the eventual lapses in their opponent's own defense.

Soresu was not an answer to a particular type of weakness. Vaapad was an answer to Windu's inner darkness; Ataru was Yoda's answer to his limited reach and advanced age; and Djem So was Anakin's answer to his boiling emotions. Soresu was considered the consummate Jedi combat form in that it embraced a passive way of life and a literal expression of the Jedi's tenement to defend rather than attack.

**Mental Aspect of Soresu **

When using Soresu you have to make sure you do not expose to much of yourself for long periods of time. Attacks should be quick so you can immediately return into a defensive position.

**Conserve Energy**

Expect for fights to be long when using Soresu. You are aiming to tire out your opponent or to find a weakness in their defence to exploit. If you tire out first you will have lost the fight. Do not put extended effort into trying to hit your opponent as hard as possible. You should be focusing on keeping your defence strong and using as little energy as possible. Do not put in more energy than is needed. Keeping the blade close to you allows you to have less movement. Less movement means less energy wasted.

**Learn about your Opponent**

While fighting, observe your opponent, see what their fighting style is like. This will give you a key to their downfall. If they are aggressive, use the aggression against them. If they are using strength, use their strength against them. Feints can be useful to lure the opponent into a trap. Use your opponents weaknesses against them.

**Defence **

Since defence is a major part of Soresu, defence techniques will come before attack here. Soresu utilises techniques close to the body, to allow minimum movement and maximum amount of energy saved.

**High Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hande above and infront of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**High Diagonal Parry 1**

Similar to Diagonal Parry 1, only the handle is above your head, with the blade pointing diagonally down. This can be done to both right and left sides.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down right arm, defending your right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down left arm, defending your left side.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**One Handed Back Defence - Defence 4**

Bring your arm arcing behind your back so that your hand is near the base of the spine with the blade parallel to the spine. Then bring the lightsaber round to the front of your body and turn the defence into a horizontal slash attack at your opponent that is about chest height.

**Agressive Defense 4**

Bring the saber up so the blade is next to the shoulder blade you need to defend, with the handle above your head. The handle should be vertical. The arm opposite to the side you are defending should arc over your head.

**Basic Block - Defence 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**Basic Block - Defence 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin.


	5. Ataru

**Ok, heres chapter 5, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Komalis Jedi order**

**Form IV - Ataru **

Pronunciation - At-ar-oo

The master practitioners of Form IV make extensive use of acrobatic maneuvers often thought not physically possible by using the Force to guide their motion. In order to master Ataru, a Jedi must be able to control his anger, because if he doesn't, his combat becomes aggressive and leads to the Dark side. Even the most skilled Jedi, such as Yoda, have difficulties controling their anger in such a situation. Ataru users have to concentrate and make their move wisely due to the terrible consequences.

In dire situations, Form IV practitioners use the Force to aid in their acrobatics. Spinning, jumping and running very high and very fast, masters of Form IV are sometimes only seen as a blur. In order to achieve the acrobatic prowess, amazing reflexes and physical punch of this form, a Jedi Master would focus on the Force, letting it flow deeply throughout his entire physicality, even allowing him to overcome the limitations of old age. Due to its aggressive nature, it is an effective form to use against single enemies; however, it leaves the user open to attacks from multiple opponents; therefore, it is wise to use Ataru in a duel, but not in open warfare. Ataru users can best be described as whirlwinds of destruction. Emotional control is key, as is letting one's emotions fly free. This is not a contradiction, as displayed by Yoda's firm control despite his screams and grunts.

Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Form IV practitoners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda), and allowed them to perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade their opponents attacks/strikes.

Those who used Form IV could move at amazing speeds and could rain strong blows jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and lightning fast spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air.

A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind.

The Force not only allowed them to perform amazing athletic feats, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Howevever, due to its aggressive nature, a user could become reckless and sometimes leave him/herself open to counterattacks.

This form was also probably not as effective for prolonged combat, as the nature of Ataru could greatly tax the body.

Nevertheless, Ataru proved to be an effective combat form when used properly. A Jedi skilled in Ataru fought with amazing grace and eye-bluring speed, using Force-assisted acrobatics and maneuvers to attack his opponents with powerful swings and offensive flourishes, never staying in one place long enough for their opponent to mount a proper counterattack.

**Mental Aspect of Ataru **

Ataru is a very demanding form. it is easy to become fatigued during Ataru. You must learn to conserve energy, not putting more effort than is needed to defeat your opponent. Trying to hit your opponent as hard as possible is unnecassary, you aim is just to get a hit to them.

**Attack **

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Puting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Spin round clockwise, bringing the saber behind your back, arcing the blade round your back, your arms should cross over your head, finally ending in a horizontal slash at your opponents right arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Spin round anti-clockwise, bringing the saber behind your back, arcing the blade round your back, your arms should cross over your head, finally ending in a horizontal slash at your opponents left arm.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

This is one of the two most common attacks used in Djem So. They are basic and can be done very fast. Holding the lightsaber so the handle is in front of your chest but about 6 inches away from it, bring the lightsaber down to your left, keeping the handle near your chest at all times.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

This is one of the two most common attacks used in Djem So. They are basic and can be done very fast. Holding the lightsaber so the handle is in front of your chest but about 6 inches away from it, bring the lightsaber down to your right, keeping the handle near your chest at all times.

**Low Leg Attack - Attack 5/6**

Crouch down, benidng both knees and strike your opponents leg.

**Double Strike**

When about 1 meter away from your opponent strike at them and spin round, then strike at their hip.

**Attack 1 then 5/6**

Strike high, aiming for the head, then spin and aim for the leg.

**Spin Attack 5/6**

Spin and crouch at the same time striking the legs.

**Propellor**

Spin around twice with the lightsaber sticking out horizontally at waist height.

**Corkscrew**

Spin so your body is on its side, with the saber at an angle above your head aiming at your opponent, then land on your feet.

**Attack **

**Low Leg Attack - Attack 2/3**

Crouch down, benidng both knees and strike your opponents leg.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Puting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

This is one of the two most common attacks used in Djem So. They are basic and can be done very fast. Holding the lightsaber so the handle is in front of your chest but about 6 inches away from it, bring the lightsaber down to your left, keeping the handle near your chest at all times.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

This is one of the two most common attacks used in Djem So. They are basic and can be done very fast. Holding the lightsaber so the handle is in front of your chest but about 6 inches away from it, bring the lightsaber down to your right, keeping the handle near your chest at all times.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Double Strike**

When about 1 meter away from your opponent strike at them and spin round, then strike at their hip.

**Attack 1 then 5/6**

Strike high, aiming for the head, then spin and aim for the leg.

**Spin Attack 5/6**

Spin and crouch at the same time striking the legs.

**Propellor**

Spin around twice with the lightsaber sticking out horizontally at waist height.

**Corkscrew**

Spin so your body is on its side, with the saber at an angle above your head aiming at your opponent, then land on your feet.


	6. Djem so

**Ok, heres chapter 6, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to komalis Jedi order**

**Form V - Djem So **

Pronunciation - Gem So

Form V was developed by Jedi who prefered a more offensive angle to lightsaber combat. Djem So utilises strong, powerful techniques, which to a well trained opponent can be quite easily predictable, but the power is hoped to overwhelm the opponent. As opposed to Soresu which often results in long combats, Djem So often has short duels, as the user either overpowers the opponent or is fatigued.

Embodying the perfection of the idea of counterattack, Form V maintains its existence through having sufficient defensive skills, as derived from Form III, but channeling defense into offense. This simultaneously defends the user and efficiently injures the opponent. Also, it utilizes Form II's parries, allowing the user to parry the attempted attack, and counter it.

However, where Form II concentrated on precise and elegant parries, Djem So permits the user to actually fully block and repel attacks since it calls for the use of more brute, Force-enchanced strength. This is evident in Revenge of the Sith when Dooku takes a swing at Anakin and Anakin not only blocks it but pushes Dooku back with overwhelming strength. Also, in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi we see how Djem So can be used to physically bully an opponent. In a rage Vader continuously locked sabers with Luke only to throw him back and press his assault. The same happened in the second duel as Luke forced Vader back with his onslaught of physical strength.

Djem So is also different from Form III in the fact that practictioners of Form V believe that the best defense is a good offense. It has already been observed that Form III users simply parry lightsaber attacks until the opponent makes a fatal mistake. Form V practioners take the near impenetrable defenses of Form III and press the assault, using wide, sweeping blows in an attempt to overwhelm the opponent with brute strength. A dedication to the power and strength necessary to defeat an enemy characterizes the philosophy of Form V, which some Jedi describe by the maxim "peace through superior firepower." To some Jedi Knights, Form V represents a worthy discipline prepared for any threat; to others Form V seems to foster an inappropriate focus on dominating others. The aggressive philosophy of Form V is the source of many a Jedi's disapproval.

With the offensive but refined movements of Form II and the highly defensive postures of Form III, Djem So has been proven to be a highly effective style. In fact, of all the Forms, it is probably the only one capable of matching Mace Windu's Vaapad, seeing as how they are so similar. In fact, they are virtually identical save for one crucial element: Vaapad calls for its user to maintain strict control of their emotions during the fight. Both Djem So and Vaapad call for its user to use emotion to enhance their strength. However, Vaapad's control permits its user greater power simply because they have the presence of mind to use the power, whereas a Djem So user may lose themselves in their emotion. Djem So users can best be described as bold, powerful, fearless and confident. They an unafraid to let their emotions rule them and contribute to the fight, though they are wary of falling to the dark side. A master Djem So stylist will be able to pull back from the abyss of the dark side, as Luke Skywalker did when he defeated Vader, though that does not always happen.

Djem So stylists are often moving towards their opponents, striking with each forward step. Since Djem So utilizes strength and power into each of its strikes, it requires the user to generate that power with their entire body, footwork, and forward motion. It also makes their movements predictable and fairly rigid, as they would constantly charge ahead towards their opponents. Another weakness in this form is that its aggressive style can also lead to carelessness or even recklessnes, as they're so caught up in the attack that a user undermines his/her own defenses.

Despite its controversies, Djem So proved to be an effective combat style, utilizing the parries and defensive techniques of Form II & III, but with a ferocious style all its own.

**Mental Aspect of Djem So **

Djem So is a very powerful form when mastered. However, there are several common mistakes made while using Djem So that can lead to your downfall.

**Fatigue**

it is easy to tire yourself out very quickly doing Djem So. The strong attacks can make you tired very quickly. Don't start off with the most powerful attacks. Starting off too strong leaves you tired if the duel lasts longer than expected. Learn to judge how much power is needed behind each attack.

**Defence!**

It is very easy to forget all about defence during Djem So. You can get so caught up in attack that you forget you need to defend yourself. Always focus on the combat and where your opponents lightsaber is going. Chances are that during your attacks your opponent will try and sneak in an attack somewhere.

Don't keep to the same zones all the time. This makes you predictable. Don't attack zone 2, 3, 2, 3 - add more variety such as 2, 3, 2, 5, 1 etc. This keeps your opponent on their toes and makes you less predictable and open to attack. If you focus on the same area for a long time you leave your opposite area open to attack - if you attack your opponents arms your legs are left open to attack.

**Power**

Getting some strength behind attacks is important. To gain more strength in your attacks, imagine that what you are trying to hit is 6 inches away from the target. You must believe this is true as well. When the weapon is nearing the target you naturally slow down slighty, so by imagining the target being slightly further on, when you make contact you haven't slowed down and have more strength in the attack.

**Attack **

Djem So focuses alot on attack, so the attack techniques are often very simple yet powerful.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Puting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**Attack 2/3 Combo **

This is a rushing attack where the lightsaber is swung from one shoulder to the opposite hip, brought back up behind the back, and swung down from the opposite shoulder to hip. This X-shaped attack is useful for keeping an enemy busy blocking and unable to counterattack.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents right arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents right arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents left arm.

**Lightsaber Shield Attack - Attack 3**

This technique is quite a show off technique, and both Obi Wan and Anakin used this during the Mustafar duel.

**Step 1**

Bring the saber up over your right shoulder

**Step 2**

Bring the saber vertically down, following through past the right leg. Follow through until the saber is near your right shoulder and vertical.

**Step 3**

Bring the saber across your body, until the blade is behind your left shoulder.

**Step 4**

Bring the saber back across your front and then continue the cycle from step 2.

**The Attack**

The attack can come whenever you are ready, but has to be during Step 3. Instead of bringing the saber back down, bring around your back to the right side, placing your second hand on the handle when it is going over your head. Then arc the blade round diagonally, finally executing a horizontal slash at your opponents arm.

**Double Attack - Attack 2 +3 **

**Step 1**

Spin round from right to left, bringing the saber up low on the left hand side (See in the picture). This is a possible chance to strike your opponents right leg, but it isn't neccassary.

**Step 2**

Bring the saber up behind your head like in the picture below. Strike at your opponents left arm.

**Step 3**

Bring the saber back round behind your head like in the picture above, only when it gets there, begin to turn from right to left again.

**Step 4**

Bring the lightsaber up behing your head again, only over your left shoulder. Strike at your opponents right arm.

This move is tricky to get completely right, and is also over in seconds.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 4**

This attack is just Attack 2 or 3, but aimed at your opponents back, and should only be done if the back is open for such an attack.

**Horizontal Spin - Attack Higher body**

Spin around and bring the saber slashing round horizontally aiming for the higher torso.

**Lunge Attack - Attack Body**

Holding the saber in both hands, push it directly forward in a jabbing motion, aiming for your opponents chest.

**Reverse Lunge - Attack Body**

With your back to your opponent, bring your lightsaber round to the reverse grip, then place your weak hand firmly on the end of the saber handle. Then push the saber behind you into your opponents chest.

**Single Handed Lunge Attack - Attack Body**

Holding the saber in your strong hand, push it directly forward in a jabbing motion, aiming for your opponents chest.

**Upper Slash - Attack Body**

With the saber pointing down bring the blade from the bottom to the top, slicing vertically upwards. Can be done with one or two hands.

**Upper-cut - Attack Body**

Starting in the _defensive neutral _stance as described in Shii Cho, swing the blade back, round your arm swiping upwards across your body at your opponent. The blade should end up on the opposite side from which you started.

**Spin Attack - Attack Body**

**Step 1**

Holding the saber with one hand, bring the lightsaber slashing downwards from over your right shoulder (or left if your left handed). The blade should swing from the top right to bottom left (unless your left handed)

**Step 2**

Bring the saber back round from left to right.

**Step 3**

Bring the lightsaber over your right shoulder. Your arm should be at a right andgle to your body witht he elbow bent.

**Step 4**

Bring the blade slicing vertically downards until in the position of the picture. You should lean forward at this stage.

**Step 5**

Bring the blade vertical with the blade arcing from right to left near the back of your legs to end with the blade vertical, pointing upwards, with the handle near the base of the spine.

**Step 6**

Bring the blade horizontally across your front from right to left, with the handle leading the blade. Bring the blade around your head, keeping the blade vertical. Grab the handle with both hands and do a horizontal attack. This attack can be focused at any part of your opponents body.

Though it seems very difficult and takes along time to get right, this move is over in seconds! If you do it quickly and smoothly you will probably spin the blade around abit more naturally; this bit just provides the basis to work on.

You can See this Technique here, performed by Anakin

**Double Strike Spin - Attack 1 + Body**

**Step 1**

Bring the saber down low behind your back, and bring powerfully slicing upwards at your opponent.

**Step 2**

Follow through, bringing the lightsaber behind the right side of your head. Then quickly bring the lightsaber round behind your back, whilst rotating your body round so you result in the position in the pictures last picture for this step. This is the most difficult stage and took me the longest to get right.

**Step 3**

Now bring the saber slicing round, attacking your opponents right side. Your back will be to your opponent at this point.

You can See this Technique here, performed by Anakin (right)

**Swipe - Attack 5 and 6**

Swipe the blade low from left to right attacking the shins.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Disarming #1**

Start off with a _Vertical Slash - Attack 1_. Then push your opponents lightsaber down to the ground getting your lightsaber behind their lightsaber blade. Then bring your lightsaber up, making contact with your opponents hands. Anakin uses this move to disarm Count Dooku before killing him.

**Disarming #2**

Similar to _Disarming technique #1_. Begin with a _Horizontal Attack 3_ but keep contact with your opponents blade. push their blade down, then push your saber so the tip goes behind their blade then pull the saber up. If done right it should make contact with your opponents hands.

**Defence **

**High Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hande above and infront of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down right arm, defending your right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down left arm, defending your left side.

**Lightsaber Shield Attack - Attack 3**

This technique is quite a show off technique, and both Obi Wan and Anakin used this during the Mustafar duel.

**Step 1**

Bring the saber up over your right shoulder

**Step 2**

Bring the saber vertically down, following through past the right leg. Follow through until the saber is near your right shoulder and vertical.

**Step 3**

Bring the saber across your body, until the blade is behind your left shoulder.

**Step 4**

Bring the saber back across your front and then continue the cycle from step 2.

**The Defence**

You can continue the cycle as long as you wish, but the parry must come during Step 3. Instead of bringing the saber up behind your left shoulder, simply put the blade vertical, with the handle at the top and parry your opponents saber.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**One Handed Back Defence - Defence 4**

Bring your arm arcing behind your back so that your hand is near the base of the spine with the blade parallel to the spine. Then bring the lightsaber round to the front of your body and turn the defence into a horizontal slash attack at your opponent that is about chest height.

**Agressive Defense 4**

bring the saber up so the blade is next to the shoulder blade you need to defend, with the handle above your head. The handle should be vertical. The arm opposite to the side you are defending should arc over your head.

**Defence 4 to Horizontal Attack**

Bring the lightsaber up behind your back like in the picture.

Then bring the saber round to the front of your body and take it with both hands and attack horizontally.

Here, you can See this technique performed by Anakin

**Overhead Body Defence**

This technique is similar to Agressive Defence 4, only the blade is placed infront of your body.

**Basic Block - Defence 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**Basic Block - Defence 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin.


	7. Niman

**Heres chapter 7 I know its kind of short , enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to komalis jedi order**

**Form VI - Niman **

Pronunciation - Nee-man

Form VI is also known as the "Diplomats Form" as it is mastered fairly quickly giving a Jedi more time to refine diplomatic and Force related abilities. Form VI combines the previous Forms into one Form where each from is learnt in less detail.

The result is that the users' skill in each individual areas of lightsaber combat is only moderate, making Form VI well suited for diplomats, as they can spend their time training in the areas of politics and negotiation instead of combat training. It can be affectionately referred to and known as a sort of "Jack of All Trades" form, with mastery of nothing, only competancy.

There is, however, one saving grace to this form not mentioned above. Niman is the stepping stone to the dual lightsaber form, known as Jar'Kai. No one who has successfully mastered Jar'Kai has done so without first mastering Niman.

**What this all basically means is get a basic idea of all the other forms and then your good with this.**


	8. Juyo

**Ok, its been awhile since I've updated, so yeah. enjoy**

**Form VII - Juyo **

Pronunciation - Joo-yow

Only high-level masters of multiple Forms can achieve and control the ultimate descipline known as Form VII. This is the most difficult and demanding of all Forms, but it can eventually lead to fantastic power and skill. Form VII employs bold, direct movements, more open and kinetic than Form V but not so elaborate in appearance as Form IV. In addition to very advanced Force-assisted jumps and movements, Form VII tactics overwhelm opponents with seemingly unconnected staccato sequences, making the Form highly unpredictable in battle. This trait makes for a much more difficult execution than the graceful, linked move sequences of Form IV. Form VII requires the intensity of Form V, but much greater energy since that focus is wielded more broadly. Form VII draws upon a deeper well of emotion than even Form V, yet masters it more fully. The outward bearing of a Form VII practitioner is one of calm, but the inner pressure verges on explosion. Form VII is still under development since so few can achieve the necessary mastery to advance the art.

Any Jedi should take great care when training in this Form, used carelessly this form can lead to the user falling to the Dark Side. Juyo is often used by Sith, because its use of darker emotions makes it very easy and effective for them to use. Any Jedi who wishes to train in this Form of lightsaber combat should consult the Council before starting training in it, and ideally only a Jedi Master would try to master this Form.

**Mental Aspect of Juyo **

Juyo is a very mentally demanding lightsaber form. Without proper mental knowledge a Jedi will easily fall to the Dark Side.

**Techniques**

Juyo executes random basic techniques, making it very unpredictable in combat. Each strike has hidden strength to it, though the strength and power is hidden behind a seemingly calm facial expression. When using Juyo, you should use random yet pronounced techniques. The techniques themselves are not anything fancy or technical, but are un predictable due to the way they are executed. Do not give away clues of where your next attack will come, do not look to where you will attack, keep looking straight ahead.

Make each attack random, don't fall into common routines. Go for the head, the right leg, the left arm, the right arm, the left leg, the right arm, the left side of the neck etc. Each technique must be unpredictable.

**Power**

The power of Juyo comes from aggression, which is why it can lead to many Jedi falling to the Dark Side. When you fight someone you must fight aggressively, yet calmly at the same time, so as not to waste energy. Keep a calm expression on your face. Put strength and power into each move, with practise you will know the right amount to of energy to put into each strike.

**When to Stop**

As soon as your opponent is disarmed or surrenders, you must stop all emotions and clear your mind. Your levels of aggression should rapidly decrease. If you do not do this then you risk killing your opponent unnecassarily, or beginning to use the Dark Side unnecassarily. A user of Juyo should _meditate regularly _so it is important you know how to meditate. This allows the emotions to subside within.

**Attack **

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Puting the lightsaber over your head, in line with your spine, bring the saber down, slicing vertically and end with your hands at waist height with the blade in front of your face. This move is quite powerful but does leave your body vulnerable for a short while.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents right arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents right arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Diagonal Hit - Attack 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down at your opponents left arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 4**

This attack is just Attack 2 or 3, but aimed at your opponents back, and should only be done if the back is open for such an attack.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Basic Attack - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents leg.

**Defence **

**High Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hande above and infront of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 2**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down right arm, defending your right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**Diagonal Parry - Parry 3**

With the handle at chin height and the blade vertical infront of your face, bring the blade down left arm, defending your left side.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**Basic Block - Defence 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**Basic Block - Defence 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin.


	9. Sokan

**Ok, heres chapter 9, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to komalis jedi order**

**Form VIII - Sokan **

Pronunciation - So-can

Sokan combines tactics that allow for evasion and mobility, with kinetic movements from Form IV. Sokan involves swift movements of the lightsaber aimed at the vital body zones, while doing rolls and other acrobatic techniques. Users of Sokan also had knowldge of terrain and would use it to their advantage.

**Attack **

**The Arm Strike **

This is the basic attack against your opponents arms. Hold the lightsaber with both hands so it is horizontal. Bring it up behind you so the blade is level with your shoulders. Then swing the lightsaber round so that is makes contact with your opponents upper arm.

Although this attack is basic it does leave your body exposed to attack.

**The Leg Strike**

This is the basic attack against your opponents legs. This move should only be done when the opportunity presents itself. The best way to attack someone's legs is to attack high a lot and make your opponent think that you always attack the top, then after a lot of high attacks suddenly slash low at his legs.

**The Arm Slash**

This is a one handed move, simply slash at your opponents arm keeping the saber horizontal.

**Other Attacks**

Remember that you should also learn another Form as well and learn the basic attack moves for that.

**Terrain Advantages **

**High Ground**

High Ground offers an advantage to the one who is higher, it is difficult for the lower person to get higher than the high person. It is more difficult getting up to a higher level than to get down to a lower level, and it is difficult to fight an opponent higher than you.

Try and get and hold any high ground you can as it will give you an advantage. Remember that even with an advantage, you can still loose.

If you can you could start a landslide from the top which could injure your opponent enough to render him unable to fight.

**Under Cover**

You can use terrain to hide and launch surprise attacks on your attacker. Anything from behind trees and under bushes to behind a wall next to a gate, if you can launch a surprise attack on your opponent then you will have a momentary advantage, and you could possibly win the fight if you catch the opponent off guard.

**Balance**

If you have got skill at balancing well then you could try fighting along thick pipes, on rocks in the middle or rivers or anything else like that. Your goal here is to try and knock your opponent off due to lack of balance.

The key to balancing is to think that you are on normal ground. Do not think about balancing, just be aware of your surroundings so you don't fall.

**Stairs**

Duelling up and down stairs is difficult for both, but especially so for him on the defence as he has to walk up or down the stairs backward, one misjudges step could cost him his life! Try and use stairs to gain an advantage over your opponent, by attacking him. If you can try and merge this tactic with the high ground tactics, forcing him down the stairs rather than up, giving you even more of an advantage.

Practise moving backwards up and down stairs, but be careful!


	10. Shien

**Hi everyone, heres chapter 10. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to komalis jedi order**

**Form IX - Shien **

Pronunciation - She-en

This variation of Djem-So uniquely involves a Jedi holding the lightsaber horizontally. The Jedi points the end of the blade at the opponent; it is swung in a fast arc and executes strong powerful and swift attacks. However, Shien is limited in its mobility and is not the most efficient form to use.

**Mental Aspects of Shien **

Shien utilises swift and horizontal techniques, although the defensive techniques are not all horizontal. Shien can be used with either one or two hands on the lightsaber. The lightsaber does not have to be horizontal at all times, but the attacks themselves are horizontal, but can be connected together with arcs around the body, finally slashing horizontally.

Although there are not many techniques, it takes time to fully master this technique due to its difficulty.

**Attack **

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 1**

Bring the saber to head height and slash horizontally at your opponents head.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

Bring the saber behind your back, keeping the blade horizontal. The handle should be just below shoulder height. Bring the saber round quickly slashing at your opponents arm.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 4**

This attack is just Attack 2 or 3, but aimed at your opponents back, and should only be done if the back is open for such an attack.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind your back on the left side and slash round at your opponents right leg. The tip of the lightsaber points gently to the ground.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind your back on the right side and slash round at your opponents right leg. The tip of the lightsaber points gently to the ground.

**Defence **

**Horizontal Parry 1**

Hold the handle with one hande above and infront of your head, arm stretched out. The blade should be horizontal. This will block any vertical slashes attacking the top of the head.

**Diagonal Parry 1**

Hold the saber high with the handle at shoulder height. The blade should be diagonal. This can be done to either the left or right side.

**Basic Block - Parry 2**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 2**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your right arm.

**Basic Block - Parry 3**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left arm or side.

**Vertical Parry 3**

This simpy involves keeping the handle at waist height and moving the saber to defend your left arm.

**Overhead Parry 4**

Bring the saber over your head with both hands so that the saber is vertical, with the blade parallel to your spine.

**Basic Block - Defence 5**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the left and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your right leg.

**Basic Block - Defence 6**

Start with the handle at chest height and the blade vertically upwards. Then swing the blade down so the blade swings to the right and ends up pointing down almost vertical in front of your left leg.

**Kai Kan Drop Stance - Defence Body**

Hold the blade horizontal with the handle to the left of your head at shoulder height. The blade should run just in front of and below your chin


	11. Jar'Kai

**Hi everyone, its been awhile since I've posted so I'm posting now. enjoy**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to komalis jedi order**

**Form X - Jar'Kai **

Pronunciation - Jar - keye

The dual saber Jar'Kai permitted a Jedi to fight with two lightsabers, one in each hand. One of the blades in the wielder's hands was used for attacking while the other one was used for defending, such as parrying, or for more offensive power. Many Jedi train to use one of the single lightsaber forms in the hopes of gaining a basic knowledge of the dual-bladed attack, but very few Jedi ever totally mastered Jar'Kai.

Jar'Kai is often combined with one of the seven Forms of Lightsaber combat to make it more effective. Jar'kai often involves a certain egree of ataru skill, but not in deep detail. Form VI is useful for developing Jar'Kai as it gives you basic knowledge of all forms to use wit Jar'Kai.

Having two lightsabers offers you the advantage, as your opponent must concentrate ont wo lightsabers which can attack from different angles, where a dobule bladed lightsaber is more predictable due to its lack of versatility.

**Attack **

**Left Hand**

**Basic Attack - Attack Chest**

Slice at your opponents chest with the blade horizontal

**Basic Attack - Attack 5 and 6**

Sing the saber round low from right to left, slicing at both legs. Blade at an angle.

**Basic Attack - Attack 5**

Slice at the right leg, taking the blade from left to right.

**Double Strike - Attack Body**

Swipe the left saber horizontally from right to left, then swipe your right saber horizontally from right to left.

**Duel Attack - Attack Body**

Swipe the left saber horizontally from right to left, then slice vertically upwards with the right saber.

**Lunge - Attack Body**

Put the sabers in an X shape and lunge at your enemy. Then bring the blades accross each other in a scissor motion (like Anakin did to kill Count Dooku). You can also do single lunges with the strong hand.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Bring the saber over your head and bring down vertically onto your opponents head.

**Upper Slice - Attack Legs and Body**

Bring the saber slicing upwards from bottom to top.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 2**

Bring the saber over your left shoulder, then bring it down from top left to the bottom right, slashing at your opponents right arm.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 3**

Bring the saber over your right shoulder, then bring it down from top right to the bottom left, slashing at your opponents left arm.

**Horizontal Slice - Attack 6**

Bring the saber behind the the left side of your body, then bring the lightsaber down horizontally on your opponents left leg. Swing the saber from right to left.

**Horizontal Slice - Attack 5**

Bring the saber round horizontally, slicing from left to right.

**Duel Slice - Attack Right Upper Body**

Bring both the right and the left saber attacking the right side of your opponents body, the sabers should be about 1 ft apart and be horizontal (see picture at top of the page)

**Duel Slice - Attack Left Upper Body**

Bring both the right and the left saber attacking the left side of your opponents body, the sabers should be about 1 ft apart and be horizontal (see picture at top of the page)

**Right Hand**

**Horizontal Attack - Attack 1**

Bring the saber behind the left side of your head and swing round horizontally from left to right, attacking the head.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 1**

Bring the saber slashing round horizontally from right to left to attack the head.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Bring the saber round behind your left arm and slash round from left to right attacking the right arm.

**Double Strike - Attack Body**

Swipe the left saber horizontally from right to left, then swipe your right saber horizontally from right to left.

**Duel Attack - Attack Body**

Swipe the left saber horizontally from right to left, then slice vertically upwards with the right saber.

**Lunge - Attack Body**

Put the sabers in an X shape and lunge at your enemy. Then bring the blades accross each other in a scissor motion (like Anakin did to kill Count Dooku). You can also do single lunges with the strong hand.

**Horizontal Slice - Attack 6**

Bring the lightsaber down horizontally on your opponents left leg. Swing the saber from right to left.

**Horizontal Slice - Attack 5**

Bring the saber behind the the left side of your body, then bring the saber round horizontally, slicing from left to right.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 2**

Bring the saber over your left shoulder, then bring it down from top left to the bottom right, slashing at your opponents right arm.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 3**

Bring the saber over your right shoulder, then bring it down from top right to the bottom left, slashing at your opponents left arm.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

Bring the saber over your head and bring down vertically onto your opponents head.

**Upper Slice - Attack Legs and Body**

Bring the saber slicing upwards from bottom to top.

**Duel Slice - Attack Right Upper Body**

Bring both the right and the left saber attacking the right side of your opponents body, the sabers should be about 1 ft apart and be horizontal (see picture at top of the page)

**Duel Slice - Attack Left Upper Body**

Bring both the right and the left saber attacking the left side of your opponents body, the sabers should be about 1 ft apart and be horizontal (see picture at top of the page)

**Defence **

**Left**

**Basic X Defence - Defence 1**

Put the sabers in an X shape above your head.

**Basic Defence - Defence 3**

Hold the saber vertical, with your arm at a right angle at the elbow.

**Overhead Defence - Defence 1**

Hold the saber horizontally over your head.

**Basic Defence - Defence 6**

Hold the saber down so it is pointing down, protecting the leg. The saber should be at an angle.,

**Basic Defence - Defence 5**

Bring the saber across the front of your body so the saber is pointing down to the bottom right, protecting your right leg. The handle should be near your groin.

**Back Defence - Defence 4**

Put your arm behind your back so the handle is at the base of the spine, with the blade pointing vertically upwards.

**Back Defence II - Defence 4**

Put the saber over your shoulder so the blade is vertical pointing down.

**X Defence - Defence 3**

Put the sabers in an X shape on your left side, to protect your arm.

**X Defence - Defence 2**

Put the sabers in an X shape on your right side, to protect your arm.

**X Defence - Defence 4**

Put the left saber over your left shoulder and the right saber over the right shoulder in order to form an X shape behind your back.

**Alternative X Defence - Defence 4**

Put the left saber under your left shoulder and the right saber under the right shoulder in order to form an X shape behind your back, with the handles near your hips.

**Right**

**Basic X Defence - Defence 1**

Put the sabers in an X shape above your head.

**Basic Defence - Defence 3**

Hold the saber vertical, with your arm at a right angle at the elbow.

**Overhead Defence - Defence 1**

Hold the saber horizontally over your head.

**Basic Defence - Defence 6**

Hold the saber down so it is pointing down, protecting the leg. The saber should be at an angle.,

**Basic Defence - Defence **5

Bring the saber across the front of your body so the saber is pointing down to the bottom right, protecting your right leg. The handle should be near your groin.

**Back Defence - Defence 4**

Put your arm behind your back so the handle is at the base of the spine, with the blade pointing vertically upwards.

**Back Defence II - Defence 4**

Put the saber over your shoulder so the blade is vertical pointing down.

**X Defence - Defence 3**

Put the sabers in an X shape on your left side, to protect your arm.

**X Defence - Defence 2**

Put the sabers in an X shape on your right side, to protect your arm.

**X Defence - Defence 4**

Put the left saber over your left shoulder and the right saber over the right shoulder in order to form an X shape behind your back.

**Alternative X Defence - Defence 4**

Put the left saber under your left shoulder and the right saber under the right shoulder in order to form an X shape behind your back, with the handles near your hips.


	12. Double Bladed Lightsaber

**Double Bladed Lightsaber **

The Double-Bladed Lightsaber or "saber-staff" or "Sith Lightsaber" is a unique variant in which the handle is about three times the length of a standard lightsaber and has two beam emitters; one at each end. The beams can be activated and deactivated independently, allowing for a lot of versatility. Use of double-bladed lightsabers as primary weapons has been frowned upon by the Jedi because of their aggressive nature and usage. Though most Jedi double-bladed lightsabers are used for training purposes, some Jedi do specialize in their use as weapons.

**Holding the Lightsaber **

**Basic Hold**

Hold the handle with one hand with the palm pointing upwards (underneath the handle) and the other hand with palms pointing downwards (on top of the handle)

**Reverse Hold**

Both palms pointing down (hands on top of handle)

**Double Hold**

Hold like the Basic hold, noly both hands are at one end of the handle.

**Stances **

**Ready Stance**

Feet spread apart, with the saber held in your strong hand behind your arm. One part of the blade is behind your back. Your weak arm should be pointing towards your opponent.

**Basic Stance**

Hold the saber horizontal with both hands in either the basic hold or reverse hold. The handle should be at waist height.

**Attack **

**Basic Attack - Attack 2**

Holding the saber in the Basic Stance, move your body and arms so that the left blade attacks your opponents right arm. Your head should remain in the same position all the time.

**Basic Attack - Attack 3**

Holding the saber in the Basic Stance, move your body and arms so that the right blade attacks your opponents left arm. Your head should remain in the same position all the time.

**Vertical Slash - Attack 1**

This is a dangerous move, but quite easy. Bring the whole saber over your head so it is vertical behind your back. Now instead of bringing verticallly down like with a normal lightsaber, bring it down at a slight angle, so that the blade doesn't impale you, but rather goes behind you under your arm.

**Full Circle Spin**

Holding the saber in the Basic Stance, spin yourself round 360 degrees.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 2**

With the staff diagonal, with the left side higher, your right hand near your hip. Push out the left hand, leaving the right hand in the same position, simply rotating the wrist.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 3**  
With the staff diagonal, with the right side higher, your left hand near your hip. Push out the right hand, leaving the left hand in the same position, simply rotating the wrist.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 5**

Holding the staff diagonally, with the right side higher, push out your left hand to attack the right leg. The right hand shouldn't move, only the wrist should rotate.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 6**

Holding the staff diagonally, with the left side higher, push out your right hand to attack the left leg. The left hand shouldn't move, only the wrist should rotate

**Defence **

**Vertical Block - Body**

Hold the staff vertical to deflect horizontal and diagonal attacks to the front.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 2**

Hold the right end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the left side lower.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 3**

Hold the left end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the right side lower.

**Horizontal Block - Defence 1**

Hold the staff horizontal over your head. This will block any vertical attacks from the top.

**Vertical Block - Defence 4**

Keeping the left hand in its origional position at all time, bring the staff over your head, bringing your right hand round next to the left one, holding the staff as if it was a lightsaber. This will block horixontal attacks to the back.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 5**

Hold the right end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the left side higher.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 6**

Hold the left end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the right side higher.

**Spin Defence - Defence Body**

Holding the staff in the middle with your right hand, start spinning the staff around between your first 3 fingers, using the left hand to continue the spin and to increase speed.


	13. Reverse Grip

**Reverse Grip **

Reverse grip offers a range of wide, long swings. This unorthodox style is very interesting in a duel and if this technique is mastered it can be used to devastating effect.

This unorthodox form is best combined with Djem So, as the techniques required are much more effective when used offensively.

**Attack **

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 2**

Simply move your arm horizontally across from right to left, arcing outwards as you do so.

**Horizontal Slash - Attack 3**

More complex (unless you are left handed in which the Attack 2 will be more difficult) bring your arm arcing across your body (like in the move above), turn your hand so the palm is facing up and arc back round from left to right.

**Basic Attack - Attack 2**

This and the Basic Attack 3 work very smoothly together. With your arm straight by your side simply rotate your wrist so the blade rotates around your arm at your opponent.

**Basic Attack - Attack 3**

This only works in conjunction with the Basic Attack 2. Do the Basic Attack 2 only arc your arm around your body bringing the blade down diagonally from the top right to the bottom left. Then continue rotating your wrist, bringning the blade back around then diagonally again from top left to bottom right. Repeat as many times as you want.

**Defence **

**Basic Defence - Defence 2**

Simply keep the lightsaber in its rest position, it should naturally defend your arm.

**Basic Defence - Defence 3**

Bring the handle across your body to the left side of your head, with the blade vertiacl pointing down, so that the blade is about 2cm away from the arm.

**Horizontal Defence - Defence 4**

With your back to your opponent, bring your right arm and the lightsaber under your left arm horizontally and place it horizontally acroos your back, at a right angle to the spine.


	14. Electrostaff

**Electrostaff **

An electrostaff is a weapon which looks like a staff, but conducts energy fields at its ends which can cause severe damage to living tissue and inanimate objects alike. They are often utilized by General Grievous's Bodyguards, the IG-100 Magna Guards, though Grievous and Obi Wan Kenobi are also seen using them. They are impenetrable to most weapons, even lightsabers. This is supposedly because they are made of rare Phrik Alloy.

Though not as elegant as a lightsaber, an electrostaff can be used effectively as a weapon and has more maneuverability than a double bladed lightsaber, as you can hold more of the weapon, rather than just the center handle.

Involving alot of spinning and difficult techniques, using the electro-staff is very difficult. Electro-staffs also use alot of the moves that a double bladed lightsaber uses.

**Attack **

**Horizontal swing - Attack 2**

Holding the staff horizontally with both hands, with your hands near your shoulders, push out your left hand, keeping your right hand in the same place, simply rotating your wrist.

**Horizontal swing - Attack 3**

Holding the staff horizontally with both hands, with your hands near your shoulders, push out your right hand, keeping your left hand in the same place, simply rotating your wrist.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 2**

With the staff diagonal, with the left side higher, your right hand near your hip. Push out the left hand, leaving the right hand in the same position, simply rotating the wrist.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 3**

With the staff diagonal, with the right side higher, your left hand near your hip. Push out the right hand, leaving the left hand in the same position, simply rotating the wrist.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 5**

Holding the staff diagonally, with the right side higher, push out your left hand to attack the right leg. The right hand shouldn't move, only the wrist should rotate.

**Diagonal Attack - Attack 6**

Holding the staff diagonally, with the left side higher, push out your right hand to attack the left leg. The left hand shouldn't move, only the wrist should rotate.

**Vertical Attack - Attack 1**

Bring the staff over one shoulder and then bring down vertically at your opponents head.

**Vertical Attack - Attack Legs**

Hold the staff against your body, right hand against the right shoulder, left hand just above the groin. Push out your elft hand, leaving the right hand where it is

**Defence **

**Vertical Block - Body**

Hold the staff vertical to deflect horizontal and diagonal attacks to the front.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 2**

Hold the right end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the left side lower.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 3**

Hold the left end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the right side lower.

**Horizontal Block - Defence 1**

Hold the staff horizontal over your head. This will block any vertical attacks from the top.

**Vertical Block - Defence 4**

Keeping the left hand in its origional position at all time, bring the staff over your head, bringing your right hand round next to the left one, holding the staff as if it was a lightsaber. This will block horixontal attacks to the back.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 5**

Hold the right end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the left side higher.

**Diagonal Block - Defence 6**

Hold the left end of the electro-staff into the lightsaber blade, the staff should be diagonal, with the right side higher.

**Spin Defence - Defence Body**

Holding the staff in the middle with your right hand, start spinning the staff around between your first 3 fingers, using the left hand to continue the spin and to increase speed.


	15. Vaapad

**This chapter is describing The style of Vaapad and the last two paragraphs explains the similaites in juyo and Vaapad because they are basically the same thing the only difference is that Vaapad users ussally fall to the dark side.**

Vaapad was described as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind that led through the penumbra of the dark side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning. The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming them into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent. The form was also mentioned with a cautionary warning by the Jedi that use of Vaapad led the user perilously close to the dark side. Vaapad required a constant and sizable stream of Force use from the user, with a barely contained explosion of Force power essential to both variations of Form VIII as another prerequisite for its use. The form's attacks appeared to be unconnected, its motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer.

During the latter years of the Republic, Jedi Master Mace Windu developed Vaapad with the aid of fellow master Sora Bulq, by drawing inspiration from the movements of a creature, known as both the Vaapad and the Juyo, native to the planet Sarapin. Vaapad users appeared to wield many lightsabers at once, moving too fast to see, just as the vaapad creature would attack with blindingly fast tentacles that were impossible to count until the vaapad was dead. A Vaapad masters attacks would flow into each other with liquid precision, creating the constant near-invisible weave of energy which was the ready-stance of Vaapad. It was also possible to apply Vaapad in unarmed combat, with the user's arms becoming too fast to see, as well as in the use of dual lightsabers.

After his fall to the dark side prior to the Clone Wars, Count Dooku described the power of Vaapad as skirting the dark side of the Force, but stated during a duel with Sora Bulq and Tholme that the form was bridled and weak without direct use of the dark side. Mace Windu proved him wrong by mastering Vaapad without turning to the dark side.

Both Vaapad and Juyo employed the same opening stance; the user would hold the hilt of their lightsaber close to the body with both hands with the tip pointed straight at the opponent. From this position they could attack with a powerful stab. A master of Juyo or Vaapad could look as though they were wielding several lightsabers at once, using the Force to speed up their movements. This was called Vornskr's Ferocity for a Juyo practitioner and Tempered Aggression for a Vaapad practitioner.

One of the Juyo techniques was known as Assured Strike, wherein the user traded sheer power for a near-certainty of landing a hit. Those skilled in the Vaapad style were known for their use of the Swift Flank technique, where they leaped or dashed around an opponent to make a quick strike.  
**  
I posted this chapter because lots of people have asked about this so I decided to post a chapter explaining Vaapad and how its basically the same thing as juyo just more aggressive.**


	16. Skill Levels

**Hey everone, sorry its been so long since I last updated theres been alot of of family issues going on and stuff. so yeah, enjoy...**

**Skill Levels **

A beginner starts off at Skill Level 1. As they train more their skill level rises. If they skip a skill level it is usually a sign of the Dark Side - as the user has usually embraced the Dark Side and is using it to gain strength - using the anger and aggression to aid them.

**Lightsaber Skill Levels **

**Skill Level 1**

A Jedi with a Skill Level of 1 has the basic knowledge of Shii Cho, though has not mastered Shii Cho yet. He know's all about footwork, holding the lightsaber and the body zones.

**Skill Level 2**

A Jedi reaches Skill Level 2 after mastering Shii Cho. He knows all the attack and defense moves by heart and can perform them on instinct. He has now chosen another Lightsaber Form to learn and now knows the basic moves for that Form.

**Skill Level 3**

A Jedi will advacne to Skill Level 3 once he or she has fully mastered the basic techniques for the Form they are currently learning and have started learning the Intermediate Techniques for that Form. If there are no Intermediate Techniques then you will have chosen another Form to advance to Skill Level 3.

**Skill Level 4**

For a Jedi to advance to Skill Level 4, he or she must have fully mastered both the basic and intermediate techniques for the Form they are learning, or all of the basic techniques for 2 forms. If there are any Advanced Techniques for the Form you are learning then you should have started learning those when you progress to Skill Level 4.

**Skill Level 5**

A Jedi reaches Skill Level 5 upon transition to Knighthood. Having mastered at least one lightsaber Form and also has enough knowledge of the Force to have reached Knighthood. You will now have many paths of which to choose: To start off with a new lightsaber Form or to continue with the Form you are currently learning.

**Skill Level 6**

If you have begun a new Form then you will now have learnt all the basic moves for that Form. If you have continued with your origional form then you should have improved on your speed, balance and accuracy.

**Skill Level 7**

Now, no matter which form you are learning, you should be aiming to build up your strength, speed, accuracy and balance. For this Skill Level you should be able to duel like Obi Wan Kenobi/Anakin in Episode 2.

**Skill Level 8**

You have now been granted the rank of Jedi Master, and therefore have the sufficient knowledge of the Force. You also have great speed and accuracy and good balance and strength. During the time of Episode 3, Obi Wan was at a Level 8.

**Skill Level 9**

You have amazing speed and accuracy, able to execute advanced techniques with ease, accuracy and speed. You will be able to duel like Darth Vader in episode 3.

**Skill Level 10**

You need to have mastered all the lightsaber Forms from Form I - VI, the other forms are optional. Even though you will have mastered all forms for Skill Level 10, a Jedi often) with a Skill Level of 10 choose to study all of them in great detail, so that they chooses one form to excel in (for example, Yoda chose Ataru). Some Jedi (and Sith can change their fighting style depending on who they are fighting.

**Lightsaber Training **

Learning any martial arts takes a very long time to master. Using a lightsaber skillfully also takes a very long time. You should not rush your training. You are not cheating anyone but yourself. You do not have much time to think in a real duel, you have to be able to naturally react to the moves your opponent does - this means you need to know the moves by heart.

A Jedi is always thristy for more knowledge - so really I personnally believe that a Jedi never fully masters a Lightsaber Form. This is because a Jedi is always wanting to learn more and improve. Jedi also believe in patience - which means that you shouldn't rush your training. Take your time. You want to be the best that you can be. Working for the rank of Knight makes it more rewarding when you get that rank.

**I know this isnt really about lightsabers combat but its in the same category. well then, until next time. Bye.**


	17. Form Zero

**Hey everyone, Im really sorry about how long its been since I last updated. I was considering deleting the story but decided aginst it considering its almost over. so enjoy...**

Disclamier: All rights go to Komalis jedi order.

Form Zero

The art of Form Zero lies in a lightsaber that has not been ignited. A Jedi cannot protect and serve the galaxy in the Jedi way if he/she does not know when to draw his/her sword and when to resort to different means of solving a problem. Form Zero, unlike most other forms, does not teach a Jedi how to use a lightsaber, but when to use one. The knowledge, understanding, and wisdom behind the idea of right and wrong encompasses the idea that a Jedi who feels the necessity to use Form Zero, the absence of violence, is truly gifted in the ways of the Force.

When to use the Lightsaber

Training to fight or have any power requires great responsibility. Having the ability to overpower people can lead to great temptations to start fights to show off their skills or simply for the thrill of it. It is important for a Jedi to learn when to fight, whether they be Light, Dark or Grey.

A Jedi should only fight for the defence of yourself or others. Of course the defence does not mean you have to wait to be attacked first, it is possible to attack to defend - as are the philosophies of Form V Djem So. If you feel threatened then you have the right to attack the person who is threatening you as it is for the defence of yourself or others.

Jedi must respect the law. Laws differ from country to country, so it is important you research into the laws of a foreign country if necassary. The basic common laws are below.

Introduction

Being a trained martial artist you will probably have more power, skill, knowledge and technique to inflict serious bodily harm than the average guy on the street. Street self-defence seems to be one area that many people are unclear about. What can you do if attacked, provoked or threatened?

Well this section is here to clear that area up for everyone. These notes come directly from an officer of the police force.

Common Law

Common law states that force may be used to : prevent crime, arrest offenders, self defence or the defence of others, protect property or prevent a breach of the peace.

Breach Of The Peace

A breach of the peace occurs whenever there is the use, or the threat of the use, of violence, whether explicitly or implicitly made. Also when damage is being caused to ones property, or another property where the owner would wish you to prevent a person from damaging such.

Minimum use of force proportional to the danger faced, or perceived seriousness of the evil being prevented includes the right to a preemptive strike.

Minimum Amount Of Force

You would be justified in using a certain level of force against a 6'4" man who was attacking you, but would not be justified in using the same level of force against a 5'1" woman - depending on your relative size

Preemptive Strike

If you feel that you are about to be subject to such force that may result in the death or serious injury of yourself, then you may use such force that may result in the death or serious injury of the attacker. However once that threat has gone away, then you must step down your level of force.

In deciding whether a defendant exerted reasonable force in defending himself, a court must judge him on the basis of what, reasonably or unreasonably, he believed to be the facts, and not on the basis of what the facts actually were.

Reaction Or Response

If someone startles you and you flinch, pushing your hands out in front of you, and inadvertently inflict harm to that person, you cannot be guilty of assault, as you had no control over your action. You did not intend to commit the offence, and had no knowledge that your body, at that moment would or could cause an injury.

This does not apply to someone who is already attacking another person, whereby during the attack they cause a GBH type injury. The attack was taking place, and therefore the attacker had guilty knowledge/intent that they knew they were assaulting the person, but it was just unfortunate that the level of force used may have been greater than initially intended.

Sticking to these laws will avoid you being wrongly imprisoned or charged for assault. These laws are common for any type of fighting, whether involving a weapon or hand-to-hand combat. The same rules apply to both,

When NOT to use a Lightsaber

Well, we have gone through when you CAN fight, so now we shall teach you about when not to fight.

Jedi should be promoting peace and as such should not be promoting violence by fighting. Each type of Adept has their own times of when to fight.

Light Jedi

Light Jedi will always try and avoid fighting if possible and tend not to start a fight but often get involved in already occurring conflicts. Jedi will often try negotiations before resorting to fighting.

Dark Jedi

Dark Jedi will analyse the situation and if it seems that negotiations will not work they will immediately resort to fighting. Dark Jedi are more likely to start a fight than a Jedi - though that does not give them the excuse to start fights without good reason. If negotiations seem that they might work a Dark Jedi should try to negotiate.

Grey Jedi

Grey Jedi will also analyse the situation, and will resort to either fighting or negotiations depending on which seems more suitable for the situation.

**Well, I hope you've liked his because this was the last chapter, also I'm gonna be writing a regular show story soon if anyone is interested in that. later**


End file.
